The revenge of Naruto
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Sakura... Pour cette promesse que j'ai voulu déchirée, De ta vie tu as payé. De ta mort, ma vengeance est née. Sasuke Uchiha devra périr, Car sa vie est désormais le bien que je souhaite acquérir. 16 Naruto/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

THE REVENGE OF NARUTO

_Promesse volée_

_Jamais depuis ce jour, elle n'avait pu sortir cette pensée de son esprit. Par égoïsme, elle avait fait la requête à un enfant, épuisé par un trop long combat, de retrouver celui qu'elle avait aimé depuis le premier jour._

Toute son enfance, elle s'était imposé un régime de vie strict : trop parfait pour l'âge qu'elle avait à cette époque, tout cela pour réussir à attirer son attention ; ne serait-ce qu'une simple seconde. Elle voulait être la meilleure dans tout, elle désirait être sa rivale, son adversaire : le double de celui qu'il était. Ainsi, elle le savait, il n'aurait eu d'autres choix que celui de la voir, de lui donner un sourire, un mot… une reconnaissance. Mais tout cela n'avait servi qu'à ce qu'il la trouvât énervante. Elle n'était qu'une petite « je-sais-tout-tout-le-temps ». Elle s'était vantée de sa maturité et de son expérience de la vie. Que savait-elle réellement ? _Rien_.

De la vie, elle n'en savait que la définition. Elle n'avait jamais connu la misère ou la souffrance. Elle avait toujours mené une vie tranquille avec ses parents qui étaient bien banals. Son quotidien était simple, sans difficulté réelle : normal. Cependant, elle s'était crue apte à comprendre l'affliction qui hantait le passé de l'adolescent : seule une idiote avait pu croire cela. Mais c'était là un détail qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé à cette époque. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de lui apporter du bonheur dans son malheur. Ainsi, avait-elle cru, il aurait pu oublier sa géhenne. C'est suite à cette résolution qu'au fil des années, elle avait maintes fois tenté de se confesser : mais en vain.

Rejetée dès qu'elle effleurait l'aura malsaine de l'orphelin, elle avait toujours trouvé un autre prétexte pour lui adresser la parole plutôt qu'avouer ce sentiment qui étouffait son cœur. Elle avait peur de cette atmosphère étrange autour de lui. Elle hésitait à poser sa main sur lui, à lui souffler un mot encourageant : ce problème se faisait même sentir lorsqu'elle devait le protéger. Dès lors, elle s'était toujours perçue comme étant une lâche ; trop couarde pour affronter ses sentiments, pour le défier lui et son affection démesurée envers la solitude et ce désir ardent de vengeance. Alors, fidèle à sa lâcheté émotionnelle, elle était restée son alliée dans cette troupe militaire étrangement soudée qu'était : « l'équipe sept ». Cependant, comme le disait si bien un dicton bien connu : « Rien n'est éternel », et elle put le confirmer le jour de son départ.

Larmoyante, elle l'avait imploré de ne pas quitter Konoha : de ne pas l'abandonner, elle. Elle lui avait fait comprendre ses sentiments avec des mots réels, plutôt que des actions et des combats idiots avec sa meilleure amie : Ino. Il lui avait tendu une sourde oreille, lui balançant un vulgaire « énervante » au visage, puis il avait disparu. Une brise avait déchiré le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir d'épais nuages puis elle l'entendit une dernière fois. Un mot. Un seul. Murmuré à son oreille…

« Merci »

Puis tout devint sombre. Elle s'était réveillée sur le banc de la ville, la peau gelée par cette nuit d'automne qui l'avait accueillie dans son sommeil forcé. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes afin de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

Puis elle se souvint…

Déchirée, anéantie, elle avait été voir le seul être qui avait croisé son regard pour la dernière fois : Naruto. Désemparée, perdue, elle lui avait fait cette intime requête. Celle qui avait marqué le début de la fin. Le commencement d'une quête qui, tel le Saint Calice, deviendrait une obsession pour l'âme qui s'y engouffrait corps et âme.

« _Ramène-le_ » avait-elle imploré le blessé.

Lui qui savait la réelle motivation de cette demande avait dû se faire violence pour ignorer son cœur qui hurlait son refus. Bien trop compréhensif il avait accepté ; sans même se douter un seul instant que de cette simple demande naitrait un véritable enfer.

_Elle avait détruit cet enfant._

Tous les jours, pendant des années, il s'était entrainé afin d'exaucer la prière de la jeune médecin qui attendait le retour du possesseur du Sharingan : tout comme elle. Séparés, ils avaient partagé le même idéal : retrouver Sasuke Uchiha. Mais elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne serait qu'une ombre sur le tableau. Elle ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme un traitre envers son pays, de ce fait, jamais une main haineuse elle ne pourrait porter contre lui. Cependant, la jeune mousmée avait enfoui cette pensée au plus profond de son être, se convainquant qu'il accepterait de revenir.

_N'est-ce pas là une fin digne des plus beaux contes de fées ?_

Par contre, lorsque le fils de la tornade orange revint à Konoha ; un puissant sentiment envahit tout l'être de la jouvencelle. Elle ne reconnaissait plus en lui le gamin, plus petit qu'elle, turbulent et insouciant. Il était devenu plus mature : plus « homme ». À tort, elle avait trouvé en lui une partie de ce qui l'avait attiré en le fils disparu des défunts Uchiha, mais elle ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Le mal avait été fait, elle avait cédé à cette similitude et avait avoué des sentiments dont la nature était encore bien trop ambiguë : mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle avait réussi à combler un vide à l'intérieur d'elle, elle avait colmaté des fissures importantes dans son cœur : elle avait retrouvé ce qui lui manquait.

Une année complète s'était écoulée, mais le doute au début ressenti lors de son aveu s'était fait plus grand ; plus profond. Elle se sentait maintenant comme une actrice qui devait jouer son rôle pour ne pas décevoir son public. Lorsque le jeune homme lui ouvrait ses bras, elle se demandait si elle méritait cette place et ce malaise s'accentuait lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert les draps de son lit. Sous son œil amoureux, elle avait détourné le regard. Elle avait simulé un quelconque plaisir afin qu'il ne croit pas à une incapacité à la satisfaire : le problème ne tenait pas à lui, mais bien à elle. Sous l'ahan de son partenaire, elle avait fermé les yeux et avait forcé un gémissement. Misérable, elle avait répondu par l'affirmative lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait apprécié leur union charnelle. Dégoutée de sa personne, elle s'était excusée mille et une fois mentalement envers son équipier aux yeux céruléens. Sa valse-hésitation avait duré ainsi jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait pris la résolution de mettre un terme à tout cela. Après mûres réflexions, elle avait pris une décision. Elle devait libérer l'enfant maudit de sa promesse et des mensonges dont elle l'avait alimenté pendant trop longtemps. Il n'était pas Sasuke. Il ne le serait jamais. Par contre, elle savait qu'elle portait beaucoup d'affection pour l'hôte du renard. Alors de dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, en un sens, était faux. Cependant, elle devait s'assurer que son doute n'envahirait plus son esprit.

Elle se retira de la fenêtre où elle avait pris place et prit un sac de voyage qu'elle enfila derrière son dos. La tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée, elle allait maintenant la lui retirer. C'était à elle, et à elle-seule, de retrouver ce renégat. Elle ne savait pas si cette action allait lui permettre de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais elle devait tenter le coup. Elle ne savait déjà comment le retrouver dû à sa proximité avec le Hokage du village, elle avait pu entendre des informations le concernant. Selon la « rumeur », il se trouvait non loin d'ici, à quelques kilomètres à peine du village, soit à Uzushio. Il était dit qu'un repère du défunt Orochimaru y avait pris place afin de dérober des rouleaux des clans de ce lieu qui étaient des spécialistes en ce qui concernait l'art des sceaux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, elle fixa son attention sur un cadre accroché au mur. Elle posa sa main dessus et se retourna vivement afin de laisser, au moins, une petite note à celui qui portait pour elle un amour sincère. C'était là, la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire.

_« Naruto, je reviendrai bientôt. Je t'aime. Sakura »_

Un si petit mot qui aurait dû tenir sur trois pages ; ne serait-ce que pour dire tout ce qui hantait son esprit, mais dans l'incertitude, elle préférait en dire le moins possible. Ainsi, il ne souffrirait pas inutilement s'il s'avérait qu'elle portait pour lui le même sentiment dont il la couvait tous les jours. Après avoir posé son stylo, elle sortit de sa chambre et s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

Alors que la lumière de la Lune éclairait faiblement sa chambre, celle-ci sembla s'arrêter sur ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'adolescente. Une simple photo où Naruto, souriant de toutes ses dents, enlaçait sa bien-aimée qui, elle, affichait un trait timide qui se voulait un sourire affectueux.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**The revenge of Naruto**

_Monnaie_

_Sans une parole, elle avait tout quitté afin d'obtenir une seule réponse. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de rester aveugle face à la réalité de cette action ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que celui qu'elle avait aimé n'était plus qu'un vestige du passé ?_

Le matin se leva, repoussant de ses chauds rayons la rosée bien installée sur le toit des modestes maisons et où en son sein se trouvait un mirador écarlate qui surplombait tout le village caché des feuilles. Seuls quelques lèves tôt avaient réussi à trouver le courage de quitter la chaleur de leurs draps dans le but de gagner leurs pains. Peu à peu, ils sortirent afin d'ouvrir leur commerce. C'est sous cette atmosphère qu'un ninja, bien connu pour ses exploits, repoussa – à contrecœur – sa couverture orangée. Il inspira profondément, comme s'il n'y avait plus eu un seul souffle qui l'avait animé durant la nuit, pour relâcher bruyamment le contenu de ses poumons. Il tourna la tête vers la droite où il vit l'annonce d'une douce journée dû au quatorze degrés Celsius qu'affichait le thermomètre accroché à sa fenêtre. Il resta allongé encore quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur agréable de ses draps ; puis trouva enfin la motivation pour commencer cette journée dans les règles de l'art.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain en prenant le plus grand soin de trainer ses pieds au sol, comme si l'effort de les lever afin d'avancer convenablement était surhumain. Il accomplit sa routine matinale complète, avant de ressortir de la petite pièce où un nuage de vapeur s'en échappa en même temps que lui. Faisant réchauffer un bol de ses nouilles favorites du magasin de ce bon vieux Teuchi, il perdit son regard sur un cadre qui était assis sur sa table de nuit. Voilà près d'un an qu'il siégeait là : dès le premier jour où il avait commencé leur relation, lui et Sakura. Jamais il n'avait pu croire qu'elle aurait, un jour, éprouvé un tel sentiment envers sa personne. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'elle portait un véritable amour envers le renégat de Konoha, sa surprise n'en avait été que plus grande lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu par la positive lors de sa confession. Il avait déjà tenté de lui en parler, mais elle se contentait de lui répondre vaguement, prétextant que c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie et que ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien réels. Depuis, il pouvait dire, sans se tromper, qu'il était heureux. Rares avaient été les jours où il avait été seul, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main : et il aimait ça. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un pour lui, une personne qui ne le jugeait pas, qui – malgré ce démon qui vivait en lui – l'aimait sincèrement, qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

Il glissa ensuite son regard sur un petit écrin qui patientait sur le coin de la table : il avait enfin décidé de lui promettre un amour éternel. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'une demande de fiançailles, ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour se marier prochainement, mais avec cet anneau, il avait pris la résolution de lui promettre un avenir serein et heureux. Il savait qu'il allait peut-être trop vite, mais n'était-ce pas là une part de sa véritable nature ? Lui, l'impatient, qui voulait obtenir ce qu'il désirait ardemment : instantanément. Voilà qu'il faisait honneur à sa personnalité en voulant faire de son amoureuse, sa future femme : si toutefois elle voulait bien le devenir. Avalant d'un trait ses nouilles, il empocha la petite boite et sortit en coup de vent afin de se rendre au domicile de sa douce moitié. Sur le chemin, il reconnut quelques visages familiers qui lui souriaient – geste se voulant être une salutation polie – auxquels il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Aussi tranquillement que son urgente proposition dictait ses pas, il arriva enfin face à une porte de bois où une fenêtre, de dimension correcte, ouverte laissait la possibilité au vent de rafraichir la petite maison familiale.

« Madame Haruno, êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-il, timidement.

Il entendit le bruit des pas lourds de la femme s'approcher de l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa bien-aimée tenait ses traits de sa mère. Les mêmes yeux smaragdins, une chevelure rose dragée et un teint légèrement opalin. Cependant, il était évident que son front, elle le devait à son père…

« Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle gaiement. Tu viens voir Sakura ?

— Oui, Madame.

— Allons, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, entre, voyons ! »

Le jeune ninja accepta l'invitation de sa belle-mère et sous un chaleureux sourire, il se rendit à la chambre de sa future promise. Bien qu'il aurait été charmé par la vision de la voir sortir de son lit dans sa tenue d'Ève, il toqua – par politesse – à la porte de sa chambre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il insista. Se disant qu'elle devait être profondément endormie, il présenta ses excuses et entra sans la permission de la jouvencelle. Surpris, il constata qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Cela devait faire un petit moment déjà puisque sa mère ne l'avait pas vu partir – sinon elle lui aurait dit – et que la température des draps était froide. Il soupira légèrement, quelque peu déçu de n'avoir pu faire sa demande. Retournant sur ses pas, il remarqua une petite note sur le bureau de celle-ci. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil.

« _Naruto, je reviendrai bientôt. Je t'aime. Sakura_ »

Il retourna le petit morceau de papier afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas plus d'explications sur la raison de son départ, mais n'en trouva nulle trace. Qu'avait-elle de si important à faire pour qu'elle ne lui en glisse pas le moindre mot ? Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque voyage ou d'une mission… alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire partir telle une voleuse ? Envahi par l'idée d'un départ forcé, il glissa le mot dans sa poche, salua rapidement la mère de sa petite amie et courut jusqu'à la tour de celle qu'il aimait appeler « grand-mère Tsunade » au grand dam de celle-ci. Il ne savait pourquoi il sentait cette situation si dérangeante ; une mauvaise intuition brûlait au fond de lui. Une sorte d'avertissement qui se répétait sans cesse au fil des battements puissants de son cœur. Il connaissait Sakura, il savait que ce n'était pas son genre de partir sur un coup de tête, en plus de partir sans en avertir, au moins, sa mère. Peut-être était-ce une mission secrète confiée par la Hokage ? Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait parlé de son départ à personne et n'avait donné aucun détail sur le billet, espéra-t-il naïvement. Pressé de connaître la motivation réelle de Sakura, il mit plus d'efforts dans sa course. C'est en sueurs qu'il força la fenêtre de la princesse de Konoha afin d'obtenir des réponses. Cependant, c'est sous les cris de celle-ci qu'il fut accueilli, bien qu'il en eût cure.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là !

— Grand-mère, avez-vous envoyé Sakura en mission ? explosa-t-il, soucieux.

— Une leçon de respect te… »

Elle oublia la fin de sa phrase. Que venait-il de lui demander ? Si elle était partie ? À sa souvenance, elle n'avait pas fait telle demande, mais par précaution, elle consulta le registre des départs pour ses missions confidentielles. Prenant place derrière son grand bureau acajou, elle sortit d'un tiroir dissimulé sous la table de travail, un petit livre à la couverture argentée. Masquant habilement le contenu des pages à la vue céruléenne indiscrète du jeune homme, elle regarda le dernier nom qui figurait en bas de la feuille qui, malheureusement, fut marquée par les lettres d'un prénom masculin.

« Non, elle devrait être au village. » affirma-t-elle.

Les traits du jeune militaire s'assombrirent. Elle n'était donc pas partie sous les ordres de la chef du village, mais bien de sa propre initiative ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Il ne comprenait pas, il était choqué d'un tel comportement si secret de la part de sa conjointe. Son pressentiment s'accentua : quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il le savait. Regardant la princesse du village, qui affichait une mine interrogative pour sa part, il sortit le message de sa poche et le lui tendit. La dame le prit afin d'en faire la lecture.

« Vous ne savez pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer son départ ? » la pressa-t-il.

Une motivation ? Évidemment, elle avait un doute sur la question. Lors de l'absence du jeune adolescent, sa prunelle lui avait fait part d'un désir secret concernant le fils du clan décimé, mais avait-elle raison d'associer son départ et cette cause ? Pourquoi aurait-elle pris la décision, ce jour-là précisément, pour partir ? De plus, pourquoi n'en avait-elle glissé mot à personne ? Elle entrelaça ses doigts afin d'en faire un support confortable, sur lesquelles elle appuya son menton. Imaginait-elle un scénario improbable sur le départ de sa protégée ?

« Grand-mère Tsunade, savez-vous où elle pourrait être ? C'est trop soudain, ça ne lui ressemble pas. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose. avoua-t-il.

— Eh bien… je crois qu'elle est partie à la recherche de Sasuke.

— Quoi ! Pour quelle raison ! »

La femme à l'apparence trompeuse prit un instant pour réfléchir. Pouvait-elle révéler, impunément, la confidence de son élève ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Et si elle avait tort ? Si, en vérité, sa prunelle n'était partie que pour changer d'air du village ? Ou alors, elle pouvait très bien être à la recherche d'une plante médicinale… Pourquoi devraient-ils sauter aux conclusions les plus sombres ? Elle avait regretté la conclusion hâtive qu'elle avait dévoilée au jeune combattant qui ne tenait plus en place tant il était rongé par l'inquiétude. Une idée la percuta soudainement. Il était facile de connaître l'issu de ce questionnement. Elle chercha dans sa poche une petite pièce de monnaie, puis sortit un grand verre de son tiroir. Sous le regard interrogateur du « Genin », elle jeta la piécette sur la table qui fit un bond et tomba directement au centre du vidrecome. _La chance avait parlée._ Elle sortit en flèche de son bureau, alors que l'éphèbe prenait le verre entre ses mains et scrutait l'intérieur.

« _Elle a perdu la tête ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Sous l'étrangeté de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, il resta perplexe un instant. Quelque chose d'important lui échappait, il le savait, mais ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il regarda les outils de jeu, légèrement absent.

« Je me demande comment elle a fait, il faut une sacrée chance pour… »

**Chance**.

Voilà, ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ! C'était ça. La vieille dame était reconnue pour posséder la pire poisse au monde ! Habituellement, lorsque le hasard était de son côté, il fallait s'attendre au pire. S'apprêtant à quitter le bureau pour tenter de la retrouver, elle revint. Elle lui tendit un sac, dont il se servait habituellement lors de mission, et lui donna enfin la réponse qu'il avait souhaité obtenir.

« Je crois que Sakura est partie chercher Sasuke pour le ramener à Konoha. Elle s'est toujours sentie coupable de t'avoir imposé cette promesse. Selon nos sources, Sasuke se trouverait dans un ancien repère d'Orochimaru, dans le village de : Uzushio. »

Il souffla rapidement un remerciement et quitta le mirador.

Le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, un mot lui vint à l'esprit et se répéta inlassablement dans son esprit.

« Idiote ! »

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

The revenge of Naruto  
_Fin d'une sérénade_

_Une larme._

_Aurais-je le droit d'en verser une pour toi ? Pour nous ? Je t'ai, enfin, retrouvé : mais notre destin a été trop rapidement scellé. — Pourquoi, Sasuke ?_

Il avait quitté Konoha depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il ne reconnaissait plus les décors familiers qui avaient bercé son enfance. Tout semblait hostile : la nature elle-même semblait refuser de grandir en ces lieux désertiques. Sous ses pieds, il n'y avait qu'une boue sèche qui se craquait toujours plus profondément à chacun de ses pas. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles alors qu'il déchirait l'espace dû à sa course effrénée. Péniblement, depuis plus de six heures, il se dirigeait vers le repère d'Orochimaru. Il ne s'était accordé aucune pause, terrifié à l'idée qu'un arrêt d'une simple minute causerait la perte de la jeune disparue. Il était épuisé, sa réserve de chakra naturel était à son extrême limite, mais il se forçait à continuer.

Si un malheur devait lui arriver, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Cette idée folle qu'elle avait eue, de partir à la recherche du renégat, était de sa faute : à lui. S'il avait été plus rapide, plus efficace, afin de retrouver le dernier survivant des Uchiha : jamais elle n'aurait eu la secrète ambition de le ramener à Konoha. Il avait été trop lent ! Obsédé par une idée fixe d'acquérir plus de puissance, il en avait oublié la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'exiler dans la montagne de l'ermite. Coupable, il l'était. Il savait bien qu'elle en avait eu assez d'attendre qu'il prenne la décision de le retrouver. Pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps pour le faire ? Tout à son bonheur d'avoir, enfin, le brillant ninja féminin à ses côtés : il avait chassé d'un simple revers de la main la promesse qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait beau eu le nier, il y avait toujours eu ce doute au fond de lui qui le harcelait continuellement de par sa seule présence.

« _S'il revenait, perdrait-il Sakura_ ? »

C'est cette peur qui avait été la grande responsable de son serment repoussé. De plus, il savait qu'un combat entre celui qu'il considérait comme son frère aurait une issue funeste. Cette idée l'avait-elle effrayé plus qu'il ne l'eût pensé ? Alors que la solitude fût son seul berceau, il aurait, sans crainte aucune, abandonné sa vie lors d'un duel entre le renégat et lui. Cependant, maintenant que beaucoup avait tissé un lien amical, familial et même amoureux avec lui : égoïstement, il avait voulu tout conserver. Lorsqu'il était seul, les décisions étaient beaucoup plus faciles à prendre puisqu'elles n'avaient, principalement, aucunes conséquences. Mais lorsque les gens avaient commencé à lui témoigner une quelconque importante, il n'avait plus réfléchi que pour lui-même, mais également pour les autres se disant des réflexions du genre de : « _Iruka approuverait-il _? » et d'autres pensées du même type. Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus entièrement, elle avait été fragmentée puis donner à chacun des propriétaires du lien tissé.

Se remémorant chacune des personnes qui avaient ignoré les paroles des Anciens pour privilégier la personne téméraire qu'il était : inévitablement, il pensa à Sakura et ce serment maudit à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait fait sa promesse à sa partenaire, il avait ressenti un fort sentiment d'abandon. Elle lui avouait son désintéressement pour sa personne, et pleurait le départ d'un ennemi de leur village. Malgré la géhenne de ces mots, il lui avait souri. Gentiment, il avait acquiescé à sa demande. Depuis, il avait vécu avec ce fardeau qu'il n'avait pas voulu : une épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête et qui aurait tôt fait eu le dernier mot sur son existence. Alors, il avait repoussé encore et toujours cet engagement : toujours sous le même motif, celui d'être plus fort. Mais cette ambition avait-elle réellement une fin ? Pouvait-on trouver la frontière de non-retour quant à ce désir ? Évidemment : non.

Tel un lâche, il s'était caché. Et le voilà qui courait vers sa bien-aimée afin de lui faire entendre raison et lui demander pardon. Le cœur vacillant entre le remords et l'inquiétude, il hurla le nom de sa partenaire ; action qui fit monter à ses yeux azurés un flot de larmes qu'il ne put contrôler. L'épuisement l'avait repoussé dans ses derniers remparts qui furent trop fragiles pour le protéger de ses sentiments. Il devait néanmoins continuer, pour elle. Alors que ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de son corps à chaque choc provoqué par sa course, la bouche sèche, et le cœur battant la chamade qu'il vit enfin le panneau vermoulu qui annonçait son arrivée dans le cœur du village abandonné. Une lueur d'espoir raviva son cœur lorsqu'il trouva non loin de l'enseigne un petit campement qui avait dû être érigé par son amoureuse. Laissant glisser son regard sur ce dernier, il remarqua que le cercle où un feu avait grandi n'était plus que de fines braises encore chaudes. Ce petit indice lui insuffla la force nécessaire afin de retrouver sa coéquipière. Elle ne devait plus être très loin ! Malgré la fatigue et la douleur musculaire intense, il reprit sa course vers le repère du défunt « Sennin ». Il savait, dû aux informations reçues de la part de Tsunade sur la petite carte qu'elle lui avait données, où se trouvait ce dernier ; il ne lui avait donc fallu que quelques minutes avant de l'atteindre et de s'y engouffrer.

Les murs, à la couleur du sable, étaient marqués par d'étranges symboles ressemblant à l'écusson cousu sur une manche de sa veste : une spirale dorée enfermée dans un cercle. Le chemin était faiblement éclairé par de petites torches qui, au vu de l'odeur bien présente d'huile à lampe, brûlaient depuis peu. Il était sur la bonne voie, elle ne devait plus être très loin ! Le cœur bondissant de joie, il accéléra sa cadence. Il vit, tout près, une lumière vive d'une sortie. Cependant, son corps avait atteint sa limite et ses jambes ne supportèrent plus ce rythme d'enfer. Épuisé, il s'écroula de tout son long au sol. Nerveusement, il plongea sa main dans une poche et en ressortit un petit cachet énergétique. La main tremblante il fit glisser la capsule dans sa bouche et l'avala difficilement dû à sa déshydratation.

Soudain, il entendit un hurlement suivi d'une sorte de gargarisme écœurant. La peur au ventre, il s'élança vers la sortie où l'attendait un spectacle des plus sordides. Là, sous ses yeux, il vit le ninja médecin dos à un homme qui, lui, tenait une lame souillée de deux teintes de sang distinctes. Fixant la femme d'un œil absent, il la vit dans son intégralité, mais ne comprenait pas l'image qu'il regardait. Son hypogastre était ouvert, laissant voir ses boyaux qui menaçaient de tomber au sol ; une nappe de sang sombre s'écoulait et imbibait les vêtements de la jeune femme. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule blessure que ce démon lui avait infligée… Sur le cou de la « kunoichi » une profonde entaille avait tranché ses artères desquelles s'échappaient des giclées de sang clair. De ses lèvres fluaient de l'hémoglobine accumulée dû au sectionnement mortel de l'homme. Les yeux smaragdins de la jouvencelle versaient encore des larmes. Elle était terrifiée, plongée dans un monde sans lumière, sans espoir : elle était immergée dans les ténèbres. Elle se sentait faible, étourdie : dans un dernier regard flou, elle posa celui-ci pour l'homme qu'elle savait, désormais, aimer. Sous le relâchement de tout ce qui habitait son corps, le renégat poussa la morte loin de lui, dégouté par le risque d'être souillé par la libération des déjections provoqué par le décès de cette nuisance issu de son passé.

_Absence._

Le ninja n'habitait plus son corps ni son esprit. Il était là, mais refusait de comprendre le spectacle macabre qui s'était offert à lui. La Mort avait apparu à lui si souvent qu'il aurait dû saisir le sens de ce qui se déroulait présentement ; mais non. Il n'était plus là. Il se trouvait à des kilomètres, et des kilomètres, de cette scène. La femme qu'il aimait était au sol, les yeux ouverts : sans vie. Vidée de son liquide vital, son teint était devenu terne, presque grisâtre. Un souffle balaya la chevelure rose dragée de sa bien-aimée…

Un bruit métallique : celui d'une épée que l'on rangeait dans son étui, le ramena brutalement dans son corps.

Il se précipita près du corps inanimé de sa partenaire de vie, il déchira sa veste afin d'en faire un garrot pour arrêter l'hémorragie au bas de son corps, puis s'empressa de couvrir, d'une main ferme, l'entaille au cou.

« Elle est morte. » lâcha l'autre platement.

Il n'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette vérité. Elle était une battante : en plus de posséder des techniques de soin avancé ! Elle pouvait se soigner, elle le devait ! Elle allait se relever et ils allaient rentrer à Konoha…

« Elle est morte. » répéta l'assassin.

Encore une fois ; il l'ignora. C'était faux ! Ils allaient retourner ensemble au village, il allait lui faire sa demande, ils allaient être heureux alors que ce moins que rien de décérébré d'Uchiha allait crever comme un chien ! Contre son gré, la réalité s'imposa à lui. Le sang ne glissait pas entre ses doigts, il ne sentait aucun battement, il ne voyait aucune respiration…

Le porteur du signe de l'éventail donna un puissant coup de pied sur le bras de l'orphelin. Sa main, loin de sa tendre moitié, reposait sur le sable chaud. Il observait le corps inanimé de la femme à la force surhumaine. Elle était là… sans y être. Puis il l'entendit…

_Ce rire._

« Mon pauvre, tu me fais pitié ! Là, tel un chien qui attend un geste de sa maitresse. Tu n'es même pas capable de te lever pour me combattre : pathétique. » Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter une dernière phrase. « Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Dans un souffle de feu, son corps se consuma sous le regard absent de Naruto. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de disparaitre : une colère sans limites irradia dans son corps. Ses yeux passèrent d'un doux céruléen à un rouge vif.

« Je vais te tuer ! » hurla-t-il.

Sous la menace d'un homme brisé, une petite étincelle apparut dans les yeux anthracite de l'Uchiha. _Sa vengeance, son combat, enfin : il les aura._

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

The revenge of Naruto

_Tribut à une vengeance_

_J'ai peur de tomber dans l'oubli de ne plus être qu'un souvenir flou dans ton esprit. Amour, souviens-toi de moi : murmure mon nom._

Face à elle, aucune pensée n'avait traversé son esprit. Il la regardait ; hypnotisé par l'image qu'elle reflétait à ses yeux céruléens. Soudainement, un frisson parcouru son corps : comme si un éclair l'avait foudroyé de la tête aux pieds. Terrifié, oui, il l'était. Effrayé de la réalité qu'il devait affronter. Il n'était pas dans un film ou une série télévisée où tous ses amis arrivaient aux pas de course pour l'aider à surmonter cette terrible épreuve ; **non**, là, c'était bel et bien réel. La caresse singulière de La Mort venait de supplanter celle de son unique rivale et avait laissé son trophée face au pauvre jeune homme qui ne comprenait encore qu'à petites gouttes ce qui venait de se produire. Il observait, encore et encore, sans relâche, le résultat du funeste spectacle dont il avait été l'invité forcé.

_Où était donc sa colère qui l'avait poussé à promettre vengeance au responsable de ce massacre qui, lui, s'était enfui tel un lâche ? Où était donc cette énergie qui l'avait animé quelques secondes auparavant ?_

Il était infiniment vide. Il voyait là sa bien-aimée, celle pour qui son cœur n'avait toujours battu que pour elle : dans les bras d'une amante de male fortune. Elle n'était plus. Il était de nouveau seul avec la mort. Dans un éclair foudroyant, il pleura la perte de **sa **femme. Aucune image ne traversa son esprit, aucune parole ne franchit la porte lourde de ses sanglots : non. Rien n'avait pu trouver la puissance nécessaire pour alourdir sa peine déjà trop immense. Recroquevillé, son corps se balançant pesamment, il laissa libre court à sa peine. Il appuya sa tête contre ses bras, qui eux étaient refermés sur ses genoux, et s'aveugla du monde extérieur.

_Là, il faisait chaud._

_Là, il faisait noir._

_Là, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre._

Combien de perte ce malheureux devait-il encore subir ?

Pour commencer, il eut ses parents ; mort pour le protéger.

Ensuite, son maitre, son parrain, son parent : mort pour le protéger.

_Et maintenant…_

**Maintenant** !

La femme qu'il aimait ! Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle trouve son dernier repos ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Jamais il ne pourrait le savoir ; le seul détenant cette information, si tant est qu'il eût pris le temps d'y prêter attention, pour tout l'or du monde, ne la lui dévoilerait pas.

« Et c'est par ce même caprice aujourd'hui que je vais te tuer. » lui avait-il dit à l'époque.

_Était-ce donc pour cela ? N'avait-elle été qu'un amusement passager dans l'ennui perpétuel de cet abandonné des Dieux ?_

Rageur, il se demanda quelle once de bonté avait-il vu dans le cœur de ce misérable ? Où avait-il pu voir ce qui, en vérité, n'existait pas ? N'avait-il donc aperçu que le reflet de sa propre nature en celui qu'il avait clamé, sans gêne, être… son frère ?

**Naïf**.

Mon Dieu, quel fou avait-il été ! Imbécile au cœur heureux qui avait eu la sottise de croire que le monde était comme lui ; que sous sa couverture problématique, un cœur d'or pouvait être décelé. .

Hors de lui, il sortit promptement de ses ténèbres imposées. Il fit les cent pas, frappa tout ce qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, hurla contre cette immondice ; lui promettant une torture longue où « géhenne » serait encore un mot trop faible pour décrire la souffrance du futur condamné à mort. Cependant, à son grand désespoir, le persécuter mentalement était impossible ; cette loque humaine vivait déjà continuellement ainsi depuis la mort de son clan.

Puis, tout aussi rapidement que cette tornade émotionnelle était arrivée, tout s'arrêta. Un souffle amena à son nez une odeur peu agréable… Parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Par la force des choses, lorsque le coup final avait été porté ; son corps avait perdu bien plus que du sang et la pauvre marinait — et c'était bien le cas de le dire — dans diverses substances guère ragoutantes. C'est alors qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Sous un air dégouté, il observait le corps inanimé au sol.

Il devait la ramener à Konoha, il n'avait point de liberté de choix sur cette obligation. Il allait devoir affronter le regard accusateur des gens, les murmures calomnieux et, à n'en pas douter, les airs écœurés des badauds à la vue du corps éventré du défunt médecin féminin. Assis là, sans bouger, il n'eut l'envie de la toucher ; de la porter sur son dos, de sentir l'hémoglobine — en outre — se déverser lentement et se coller à ses vêtements. Mais n'aimait-il pas cette femme ? N'aurait-il pas tout donné pour elle ? Son amour ne touchait-il donc qu'une jouvencelle vivante ? La caresse de La Mort avait-elle réussi à lui soulever le cœur au point de ne pouvoir la toucher ?

Pourtant, dans les films, on voyait un mari — fou d'amour — enlacer son épouse — dans leurs bras, hurlant leur peine ; allant même jusqu'à les embrasser à perdre haleine… mais voilà, c'était la réalité, ici. Bien malgré lui, il devait avouer que la simple vision de la jeune femme sans vie le débectait. Il refusait l'idée de poser un doigt sur elle ! Il ne pouvait l'abandonner dans ce lieu pour retourner à son village afin de quérir de l'aide. Lorsque les secours arriveraient, enfin, dans le repère à ciel ouvert, les vers se seraient repus de ses chairs, les charognards — eux — auraient trouvé un véritable festin en les organes exposés de la défunte, et probablement quelques animaux sauvages termineraient de nettoyer les os de la demoiselle… Elle était, ni plus ni moins, un buffet à volonté et, lui, était le seul obstacle qui les empêchait de prendre un copieux repas.

Dédaigneux, il poussa, à l'aide de quelques doigts, sur la hanche de Sakura afin qu'elle puisse se reposer sur le dos. Ce simple geste avait eu pour effet de faire céder les lambeaux de chair qui retenaient prisonnier les boyaux rosés de la trépassée qui, dans un bruit fin — mais dégoûtant — s'évadèrent de leur prison. Cette nouvelle vision d'horreur en fut une de trop et l'orphelin vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait.

Combien d'épreuves devait-il encore traverser pour afin obtenir, ne serait-ce qu'un faible rayon, un peu de lumière dans sa vie ?

Épuisé. Dérouté. Répugné. Faible. Malheureux. Hargneux. Colérique.

Aucun mot ne saurait décrire avec justesse son état. Il était tout et rien à la fois. Il cherchait à comprendre, l'incompréhensible.

Et maintenant… il devait accomplir, l'impensable.

Résigné à effectuer cette tâche qu'il ne pouvait confier à un autre, il enveloppa une de ses mains dans un sac plastique et remit en place les boyaux qui semblaient l'attendre parmi la fange corporelle et naturelle. Il retint avec force un nouvel assaut d'un haut-le-cœur dû à cette obligation qui ne forçait pas en premier lieu le flegme des gens. Lorsque tout revint, approximativement, en place ; il prit quelques instants afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Sans chercher à retenir ce qui montait en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, il hurla.

Il rugit toutes les émotions sans nom qui l'habitaient. Sans pour autant y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Se soumettant à la tâche obligatoire, il s'empara de longues bandes de gaze et couvrit les ouvertures afin d'éviter d'assister, de nouveau, au déploiement forcé de tout ce qui la constituait. Il tenta ensuite de lui offrir une certaine décence en la recouvrant de son manteau noir et orange habituel et, alors qu'il remontait la fermeture éclair, il figea son mouvement.

Pour la première fois, il vit son visage. Telle une poupée de cire après une lourde averse, ses riches couleurs s'étaient envolées, ses cheveux étaient souillés, et ses yeux observaient les alentours sans qu'une émotion ne soit visible.

Ce n'était plus_ elle_. Ce n'était plus la femme qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il connaissait. Il s'agissait d'une autre ; une jeune demoiselle qu'il n'avait point connue. Un être fragile qui ne demandait qu'une simple attention, une faible chaleur… une quelconque importance. Pris de remords, il la souleva doucement et la tint fermement dans ses bras.

La chevelure rose de l'adolescente se colla à son torse et pour une dernière fois, son regard admira les paysages qui décoraient le chemin du retour ; là où on attendait sa venue avec impatience.

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

THE REVENGE OF NARUTO

_Créer l'oubli_

_Naruto, j'ai froid. Pourquoi ai-je quitté la chaleur de tes bras pour la froideur de son coeur ? Naruto... je suis désolée._

La nuit était levée depuis bien longtemps. Sous son voile obscur, des centaines d'étoiles brillaient doucement, procurant une nitescence supplémentaire à celle de la Lune. Bien que ce décor aurait inspiré plus d'un auteur talentueux qui en ferait rapidement l'éloge écrit et ne manquerait pas d'inclure une scène romantique, la réalité, elle, était tout autre. En effet, au détour de quelques ruelles on pouvait entendre un puissant tintamarre. Les gens avaient trouvé un refuge où la réalité était bien loin d'exister sous la forme que "les autres" connaissaient. Les verres s'entrechoquaient les uns aux autres, renversant parfois des lampées perdues. Son auquel s'harmonisait celui des bouteilles de bières, de whisky et de gin. L'ambiance était animée, comme à tous les jours. On pouvait entendre de tout dans cet endroit, ça pouvait aller des simples rires gras, aux remarques salaces, perverses ou simplement incompréhensibles et, fatalement, à une bagarre provoquée par on ne savait quelle idée folle d'un pauvre homme ivre mort.

Cette taverne, que les habitants avaient affectueusement surnommée "Les Oubliettes", était devenue le nouveau domicile de bien des hommes. La seule femme autorisée en ce lieu, qui n'était nulle autre que la tenancière, savait fort bien que pour cinq personnes entrées, une d'entre elles allait y élire domicile. Cependant, nul être ne franchissait la porte de son établissement sans une raison valable. Tous ici avaient fait le choix d'y être. Ce n'est certes pas dû au goût de l'alcool dont ils étaient tous si gourmands, les breuvages n'avaient que pour seul but de les aider à oublier la raison de leur présence ; de leur déchéance. C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'elle voyait tous les jours de nouveaux pensionnaires se trouver un coin de table pour boire jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais comme pour toutes règles, il y a une exception. Cette dernière avait pris les traits d'un jeune homme bien connu dans ce village, non pas pour ses exploits, ni même pour son titre de porteur du sceau du "Pouvoir du sacrifice humain". Rien de cela n'avait été la cause de sa venue. Elle se souvenait encore de la mine de l'homme qui était revenu entre les murs de leur village. Il avait la tête haute, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, il tenait respectueusement le corps de la pauvre petite entre ses bras. Il avait traversé tout le village ainsi, sans prononcer une seule parole, il avait marché ainsi, comme s'il suivait un plan tracé à même le sol ; certes, certaines personnes s'étaient interposées, mais il les avait simplement contournées. Sous une pluie de questions, de larmes, de vociférations hargneuses, de chuchotements accusateurs ; il avait suivi son chemin jusqu'à atteindre une petite maison qui ne se différenciait en rien aux autres. Sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Dans tout le village, chacun des habitants avait pu entendre le hurlement d'une mère déchirée. Un silence de mort s'était alors abattu sur le lieu-dit. Un malaise avait parcouru les badauds présents et les avait poussé tout le monde à retourner d'où il venait, mais pas elle. Elle était restée là, attendant patiemment la sortie de l'orphelin au cœur brisé. Dû à son âge quelque peu avancé, elle avait été la témoin de la vie difficile du petit être turbulent. Elle n'avait pu rester indifférente à la nouvelle souffrance qu'il vivait, au point où elle avait ressenti le puissant désir de lui parler, de rester près de lui, de l'étreindre... Ses "locataires", s'ils avaient été en état de comprendre la gravité du moment, lui auraient sans nul l'ombre d'un doute taquinée en lui disant que c'était sa fibre maternelle qui la faisait réagir ainsi et qu'il serait grand temps, pour elle, de se trouver un cavalier qui saurait retrousser sa jupe ! À cette réflexion, elle avait esquissé un sourire. Elle avait donc pris place sur un escalier voisin et elle l'avait attendu.

Des heures étaient passées, bien des cris elle avait été l'auditrice forcée — même si rien ne l'empêchait réellement de quitter les lieux, après tout, il ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait été là —, mais ils avaient été uniquement féminins. Jamais elle n'avait entendu le débit lent et profond du jeune homme. Elle patienta ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où elle vit se dessiner sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, la silhouette de la Cinquième. Respectueusement, elle s'était levée et inclinée ; cependant, elle ne fut pas traitée avec les mêmes égards. Sous un aboiement sévère, elle avait été chassée et on lui avait ordonné de rester près de ses clients qui devaient mourir de soif à l'heure actuelle. Choquée, elle avait eu l'envie de lui répondre sous le même ton, mais d'attiser le feu ardent de la colère de cette femme était loin d'être conseillé. Elle était donc retournée à son établissement qui, deux semaines plus tard, avait accueilli un ninja à l'avenir prometteur. Elle avait tenté de le retrouver après son départ forcé, mais en vain. Elle avait su par le fils aîné d'un des hommes du terrible Morino que l'hôte du renard avait été enfermé dans un local d'interrogatoire. Ce monstre balafré s'était allié à la furie blonde afin d'avoir le dernier mot sur cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle eut le fin mot de ce récit, elle n'en avait retenu que quelques mots. Si on lui en demandait la teneur, elle ne saurait que répondre que les interrogateurs n'y avaient pas été de main morte, ne croyant pas un traitre mot de la part de Naruto. Ils ont poussé leur folie jusqu'à la torture... et pourtant, malgré ses hurlements de douleur, il n'avait eu de cesse de répéter la même chose.

"C'est ma faute."

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait le sens de ses paroles, la raison des actions désespérées contre Naruto, alors qu'il n'était pas en état de répondre convenablement aux questions. Le passé l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois, dès qu'un être proche de cette femme venait à mourir, à être blessé ou encore, était en danger, elle se métamorphosait en véritable louve qui n'hésitait pas à montrer les dents afin de protéger ses petits. Mais jamais un mot d'excuse n'avait franchi ses lèvres, elle avait détourné son regard de lui. Elle laissait celui qu'elle avait, un jour, considéré comme son fils, s'anéantir. Déchéance bien méritée, avait-elle un jour dit à un des ninjas qui protégeaient sa porte. Une douleur à la main la ramena bien vite à la réalité, face au tsunami de colère qui s'était réveillé en elle, une chope qu'elle essuyait venait de trouver la mort entre ses mains. S'affairant à retirer le petit bout de verre qui s'était logé dans sa paume, la dextre d'un homme se posa sur la sienne.

"Jolie blessure. grogna-t-il.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas la première que je me fais. Tu veux une autre bière ?

— Le démon qui m'habite réclame plus que ton eau alcoolisée, ma bonne Meiling."

Sous un triste sourire, elle épongea le sang, pansa sa plaie avant d'enfiler un gant et de servir un verre de whisky à son pensionnaire. "Le démon" était réveillé et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il ne prenait pas la forme d'un renard de feu à multiples queues... Non. Celui-ci prenait les traits d'une femme larmoyante et elle était bien armée. La plus dévastatrice qu'elle possédait était sans nul doute ; les souvenirs. En particulier, le souvenir d'une nuit où la chaleur des draps n'avait pas eu pour responsable la température estivale. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu les propos "secrets" de ce jeune homme ? Sans qu'il en ait le souvenir, il lui avait révélé tout ce que son corps et son esprit avaient enduré pour le bien des autres. Toujours, il s'était oublié. Il avait vécu pour la satisfaction d'un autre, pour le gain d'un lien... pour une attention quelconque. Et alors qu'il avait le plus besoin d'aide, la mousmée trentenaire à la longue chevelure ardente, n'avait de cesse de se demander où "ils" pouvaient bien se trouver. Depuis bientôt six mois, elle n'avait pas vu — ne serait-ce que du coin de l'oeil — une âme charitable désireuse de le sortir de là, de hurler à tous de ne point juger celui qui, avant cette histoire, avait pris les traits d'un héros à leurs yeux ! Où étaient-ils ? Alors que, maintenant, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide ; il n'avait plus d'intérêt ? Rageuse, elle regarda son protégé prendre une lampée de ce liquide ambré.

"Naruto, je vais t'aider.

— Pourquoi ? "

Elle resta muette à sa question. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'y réfléchir. En effet, pourquoi le voulait-elle vraiment ? Et, de toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne connaissait rien au combat, toutes ces histoires de jutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu ; elle ne comprenait rien à tout cela. La tenancière aux yeux d'or observa son client qui figurait sur la liste "des habitués" et se demanda si la pitié n'avait pas été le réel moteur de toutes ses actions. Mais elle savait bien qu'il lui rirait au nez si elle lui répondait cela et, au fond, qui aimerait savoir que l'apitoiement était la motivation d'une offre d'aide ? Même elle, par fierté, refuserait cette main tendue. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle se reconnaissait en lui, c'était faux. Ils étaient très différents. Elle n'avait jamais connu de réels problèmes, elle avait eu ses parents pour la guider, elle avait peu d'amis, certes, mais ils étaient fiables... en comparaison avec l'enfance de Naruto, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait grandi dans un château doré, loin de tout souci. Aujourd'hui, elle lui avait offert un appui, mais le seul qu'elle lui donnait réellement, était un autre verre. L'hôte du démon renard posa sa main sur l'épaule de la tavernière ce qui provoqua l'automatisme de celle-ci de le regarder directement dans ses yeux céruléens ; vide de sens, de vie.

"Aide-moi à créer l'oubli, Meiling. Aide-moi à ne plus entendre sa voix, à ne plus la voir. Aide-moi à oublier la vision de sa mort. Sinon, je vais devenir fou..." dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Retenant avec grand mal ses propres larmes, elle se retourna afin de lui préparer un cocktail dont elle avait le secret qui aurait pu engourdir le plus solide des gaillards dès le premier verre. Alors qu'elle déposait le godet près de l'homme brisé qui soulageait sa peine au creux de ses bras, une flamme s'éveilla en elle. Le besoin viscéral de l'aider. Demain, elle irait trouver celui qui avait toujours supporté cet enfant et même si pour le faire venir ici, elle devait lui botter les fesses ou user de ses charmes ! Dans quelques heures, celui qui lui avait avoué le considérer comme un frère serait assis près de lui à l'écouter. Alors que la flamme de sa détermination se réanimait, le nom de celui qui pourrait les aider se grava dans son esprit.

"Umino Iruka"

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

THE REVENGE OF NARUTO

_Amitié défaillante_

_Naruto, regarde-toi. Qu'ai-je fait de toi ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours te conduire aux frontières de la déchéance ? Naruto... pourquoi as-tu dont commencé à m'aimer ?_

"Ce n'est pas la joie quand tu bois ! C'est la joie quand tu es dans ses bras !" chantonnaient les ivrognes de bon cœur.

La maitresse des lieux écoutait cette chanson improvisée depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais habituée à tel traitement, elle ne fit que pousser un soupir qui ne la soulagea qu'à un tiers. Appuyée contre son bras gauche qui reposait sur le dessus du bar de service, elle tourna mollement la tête pour voir l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Découragée, elle vit que les chiffres magiques, qu'était trois heures, n'arriveraient pas avant encore trente-cinq minutes. Elle roula des yeux et tenta de se distraire avec une petite cuiller de plastique qui avait été abandonné là, sans qu'elle ne sache trop à quoi elle avait bien pu être utile. Elle n'avait plus rien à servir, à cette heure tardive, ils étaient bien tous trop ivres pour penser à s'abreuver de toute façon et quand ils cherchaient à se désaltérer, ils trouvaient facilement quelques cadavres inachevés de bouteilles de bière. Elle regarda à sa droite où elle vit que plusieurs de ses locataires s'étaient endormis plus ou moins confortablement. Elle se demanda comment ils arrivaient à roupiller aussi tranquillement avec tout le tintamarre que faisaient les autres. Elle sourit ironiquement à l'idée que leurs voisins subissaient l'insomnie que les assoupis auraient dû avoir. La femme aux yeux d'or savait fort bien que le lendemain elle pourrait compter sur un réveil mouvementé dû à une autre plainte sur le bruit. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'elle allait mettre de l'eau plutôt que du gin dans leurs verres ? Ou que de simplement dire :"Oyez damoiseaux chéris, faites moins de bruit, car vos bruyantes beuveries dérangent ceux qui désirent vous exterminer !" mais oui... et puis quoi encore ? Si l'un d'entre eux cessait de voir leur mal de l'action pour se concentrer sur le criant besoin d'aide, l'établissement de la trentenaire n'existerait sans doute pas. Mais c'était de croire aux contes de fées que de penser, qu'un jour, ces gens prendraient le temps de se pencher sur d'autres problèmes que les leurs. Un bruit caractéristique de digestion orale vibra à ses oreilles, ce qui fut loin de l'enchanter. Se retournant en direction de la source sonore, elle vit aux pieds d'un jeune homme blond, une marre peu alléchante d'une couleur plutôt suspecte. Voilà un des aspects de son boulot qui lui faisait se demander pourquoi elle avait eu l'envie d'ouvrir une taverne. Elle alla chercher un seau ainsi qu'une serpillère, et une quantité non négligeable de papier absorbant, avant de s'atteler à la tâche.

"Je suis désolé, Meiling.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être Naruto.

— Je vais t'aider, articula-t-il difficilement."

À la vue de sa tentative risquée pour s'accroupir, elle retint son souffle. Il poussa les tessons de bière du revers de la main, mais s'y blessa. Elle le força à se rasseoir en le convainquant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, vu son état, et elle sortit rapidement un bandage de son tablier afin de panser sa plaie. Il marmonna un "mouais" peu encourageant à entamer une conversation, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. On pourrait facilement croire que son esprit embrumé et sa langue lourde auraient été des obstacles évidents à ce qu'il embrasse la religion du silence, mais malgré quelques mots qui n'avaient pas la sonorité voulue, la tenancière avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il disait.

"J'étais là. À quelques mètres d'elle, tu sais... si je n'étais pas tombé, elle serait encore envie. J'aurais pu l'arrêter alors qu'il lui tranchait le ventre... tout comme j'aurais pu la sauver de son égorgement. Un seul faux pas, Meiling, et tu signes l'arrêt de mort de quelqu'un."

La femme ne dit rien. Elle savait que peu importait ce qu'elle lui dirait ; elle devrait lui mentir en racontant qu'elle comprend, que ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a trébuché, mais tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vécu... alors, elle l'écouta en silence. Ça, elle pouvait, au moins, faire cela pour lui. Laissant les linges sales baignés dans le produit ménager qui reposait dans son seau, elle prit place en face de lui ; se tenant parfaitement droit, prête à réagir s'il venait à parler de nouveau ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autres une accolade, une réponse... une amie. Alors, elle attendit. Elle l'observa alors qu'il dodelinait dangereusement de la tête, tout en jouant d'une main avec un godet vide qui aurait eu grand besoin de se faire remplir et si ça n'avait pas été de son stock avait été écoulé, elle l'aurait fait volontiers.

"Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ; c'est ma faute si elle est morte. C'est **moi** qui aurais dû être à sa place : c'est **moi** qui aurais dû mourir ! Je l'ai trahie ! J'ai été trop **lâche** pour réaliser son souhait ! Si je l'avais fait, elle ne serait jamais partie le retrouver ; **jamais** !" vociféra-t-il la voix lourde de sanglots. "Pourquoi m'a-t-il épargné moi et pas elle ? Pourquoi doit-il toujours me laisser en vie ?"

La culpabilité du survivant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour reconnaître cela. À ce stade, elle savait que son mal-être deviendrait encore plus important. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Dès que trois heures sonnera et qu'elle aurait conduit ses locataires aux chambres de repos qui se trouvaient à l'étage, elle irait frapper à la porte de celui qui brillait par son absence, soit : Iruka. En attendant que la dernière demi-heure soit écoulée, elle changea de siège pour prendre celui qui était à côté de lui et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle n'était sans doute pas grand-chose pour lui, mais elle était là. Elle sentit les soubresauts animer son bras ; comme toujours avant de dormir, épuisé par le poids de son fardeau, il versait un torrent de larmes qui portait le nom de sa bien-aimée disparue. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'horloge annonce à tous les chanteurs du dimanche qu'il était temps de fermer boutique. Tant bien que mal, ils tentèrent de monter les escaliers et entrèrent dans la grande chambre d'accueil. Les autres qui étaient déjà assoupis, plus ou moins confortablement, eurent la visite de la tenancière qui déposa à chacun d'eux une couverture épaisse. Elle ferma les stores et verrouilla de l'extérieur son établissement du nom de :"La chope dorée". Peu originale, elle le savait ; mais comme la présence des hommes en ce lieu, ce nom avait une raison d'être que personne, sauf elle, ne connaissait.

Malgré l'heure avancée, elle marcha sûrement dans les rues du village. L'idée d'être agressée ne lui faisait nullement peur, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux techniques avancées de combat, qui n'avaient rien de comparable aux connaissances d'un ninja, elle savait néanmoins se défendre. Il le fallait bien après tout ; elle passait ses jours et ses nuits avec des hommes ivres. Bien que plusieurs avaient eu leur leçon, il avait bien fallu qu'ils commissent l'acte qui avait provoqué une sanction. Sans encombre, elle arriva enfin au domicile du professeur. Une petite angoisse surgit malgré elle. Elle ne plierait pas devant ses arguments, mais lui, plierait-il devant les siens ? Inspirant un grand coup, elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle frappait fortement à la porte. Relâchant son souffle, elle se dit que s'il n'avait pas entendu ses coups, c'est qu'il était sourd... ou absent. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis après avoir entendu quelques jurons derrière la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme portant un pyjama enfilé à la va-vite.

"Je suppose que vous savez l'heure qu'il est, grogna-t-il.

— Exactement trois heures et demie, répondit-elle après avoir consulté sa montre.

— Vous me voulez quoi ?

— Entrer, pour commencer.

— J'ai beau être au service de Konoha, madame, mais j'ai mes heures d'ouvertures, marmonna-t-il mécontent d'avoir affaire à une personne si impertinente.

— Je viens ici dû à la présence d'un ami, ou devrais-je plutôt dire ; la présence de votre frère dans mon établissement.

— Je n'ai pas de frère, désolé. Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne."

Son ton était arrogant ; déplaisant. Il savait parfaitement bien de qui elle parlait, elle en était certaine. Une fois encore, il abandonnait celui qui ne demandait qu'à être secouru ! Incapable de supporter tant d'ignorance, elle sortit de ses gonds. Violemment, elle le poussa jusqu'à son salon où il tomba par-dessus le divan pour s'effondrer au sol. Alors qu'il tentait de se lever, la tenancière referma la porte d'entrée et sortit de sa poche une arme qui ordonnait l'obéissance, soit un revolver. À sa vue, l'humeur de l'orphelin de guerre changea du tout au tout. Il serait facile pour lui de la désarmer, mais ne connaissant pas les capacités de cette étrangère, il aurait facilement le temps de perdre la vie... alors, il prit place dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'elle parle. Malgré sa joliesse, il remarqua que ses traits étaient marqués par la colère. Peu lui importait la raison de sa venue, ce problème était le sien et, visiblement, il devait le résoudre.

"Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, Monsieur Iruka, je vais vous parler d'un de mes clients. Voyez-vous, je suis la patronne de ce que "vous" avez surnommé "Les Oubliettes". Depuis quelque temps, un client vient régulièrement me voir. Il passe la nuit chez moi, car il n'a nulle part ailleurs où aller. Détrompez-vous, il est loin d'être un sans domicile fixe depuis son enfance. Il a même été un héros pour ce village, tout comme son père !"

Elle fit une pause à la vue du visage de l'homme ; il venait enfin de comprendre pour qui elle était là.

"Ce jeune homme qui ne reste en vie que par sa culpabilité et les verres d'alcool que je lui sers m'a raconté, lors d'un état avancé d'ivresse, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de cette petite que tout le village semblait idolâtrer telle une déesse. Un ninja qui, dois-je le rappeler, est parti de sa propre volonté, afin d'affronter un renégat pour une raison qu'elle seule connaissait. Une jeune fille qui fut assassinée par cet apostat, qui doit sa vitalité à votre incompétence à le retrouver et le tuer, et qui doit rire aux larmes de ce qu'il a fait subir à Naruto ! Ce pauvre garçon est revenu au village, il a porté le corps inanimé de celle qu'il voulait pour femme dans ses bras ; et non dans une charrette mortuaire. Il a respecté le fait de présenter le corps de cette petite à sa mère, bien avant de la monter à la Hokage ! Et elle, _Tsunade_, la princesse de Konoha, n'en parlons même pas ! Elle a torturé Naruto pour soulager sa colère contre quelqu'un ! Morino et Tsunade, ces monstres, ont délibérément fait du mal à un innocent pour ensuite le relâcher dans la nature ; sans prendre, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour expliquer à la population la situation et le courage qu'il avait fallu à ce pauvre jeune homme pour revenir ici avec le cadavre de Sakura !"

Elle toussa profondément, elle avait craché sa dernière phrase d'un seul souffle tant la colère vibrait violemment en elle. Elle le voyait assis là, comme si rien de ce qu'elle disait le touchait, il semblait se foutre de cette histoire. Comment un homme qui portait tant d'affection pour ce pauvre petit, qui la vue grandir, la soutenu pendant des années, la défendu ; comment, aujourd'hui, pouvait-il renier toute l'affection qu'il lui avait portée? Dépassée par sa fureur, elle le gifla véhémentement.

"Et vous ! Vous qui clamiez être ses amis ! Sa famille ! Où étiez-vous ? Pourquoi personne ne lui a parlé encore ? Ne serait-ce que pour lui offrir vos condoléances ! Pourquoi le laissez-vous boire à s'en fendre l'âme ainsi ! Pourquoi ne réagissez-vous pas pour le sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il est plongé !

— Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions au juste ! s'énerva l'homme qui frottait doucement sa joue. À quoi bon aller le voir pour lui présenter nos condoléances, pour panser ses blessures, pour dire au monde qui il est vraiment ; ça ne changerait rien ! Les gens continueraient de parler et à l'accuser pour ce meurtre, comme ils savent si bien le faire depuis sa naissance. Vous êtes bien gentille à venir ici au beau milieu de la nuit pour me faire la morale, mais vous venez ici comme si vous aviez toutes les réponses. Or, vous n'en possédez aucune ! N'avez-vous pas pensé un instant que ses amis n'étaient peut-être pas au village ou alors mal à l'aise de le voir dans un tel état ? Avez-vous mené votre enquête sur eux avant de débarquer chez moi ? Et Naruto, lui, a-t-il simplement mentionné le fait de vouloir voir l'un d'entres nous ? Que pensez-vous ? Que les amis sont des fées magiques qui guérissent tout ? On ne peut rien faire pour le sortir de l'état dans lequel cet idiot s'est foutu ! Il a fait le choix de s'enivrer ; pas celui de défendre sa réputation ni celui, à la limite, de prendre sa revanche ! Il a décidé de s'enivrer ! Peu importe ce qu'on peut lui dire ; il se croit responsable de la mort de Sakura. Il est convaincu qu'il l'est ; nous n'étions pas là avec lui, nous ne pouvons pas lui dire qu'il a tort, qu'il devrait cesser de boire, qu'il devrait regarder plus loin que sa souffranceactuelle! À quoi bon lui dire tout cela ? Vous croyez réellement que ça changerait quelque chose ? Que savez-vous de sa vie et du calvaire qu'il a enduré dès son enfance ? Savez-vous seulement ce que c'est de souffrir ? Il n'a jamais eu personne, jamais ! Il a toujours fait ce que bon lui semblait et tentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, car il voyait qu'il devenait un héros ; tout comme son père l'avait été pour notre village. Ce n'est, en aucune façon, nos liens avec lui qui l'a motivé à emprunter la voie du succès et de l'honneur, madame ; c'est la gloire et uniquement cela !

— Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites ? demanda-t-elle, estomaquée de telles inepties.

— Évidemment. Et maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, je vous demande de sortir de chez moi. Peu importe si vous désirez me tuer avec votre pistolet, je n'en ai rien à faire. Cela ne résoudra pas votre problème de toute façon." grogna-t-il avant de se lever et emprunter le chemin qui le mènerait aux escaliers.

Elle le vit monter lentement jusqu'à l'étage, maugréant contre "les bonnes femmes" puis un claquement de porte résonna dans la pièce.

"Naruto sera là demain ! Vous devriez y être aussi !" hurla-t-elle.

Embêtée, elle sortit de la petite maison et se dirigea vers sa demeure. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que de telles paroles pouvaient être vraies... elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'une histoire plus profonde que cela se cachait derrière tout cela, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler... ou alors ; ce n'était qu'un con. Comment pouvait-il fermer les yeux sur le malheur de son ami ? S'il ne l'avait connu que de nom, l'histoire n'aurait pas été la même, mais là, ça ne s'appliquait pas ; pas du tout. Arrivée face à son domicile, elle déverrouilla sa porte, s'engouffra dans l'embrasure avant de refermer derrière elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à une petite silhouette étendue sur le dos. Elle caressa la main bandée du jeune homme, comme pour lui envoyer un peu de chaleur humaine, et se mit à étudier ses traits. Il semblait si calme pendant son sommeil. Loin de ce qu'il pouvait dégager à son réveil. Ses cheveux en bataille reposaient sur son front, lui donnant un petit air "sauvage" qui ne lui déplut pas. Sa peau était douce, malgré le traitement difficile qu'elle subissait dû à ses entrainements et ses missions. Elle ferma ses yeux afin de revoir le céruléen des siens. Cette couleur l'avait envouté la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était si rare de voir cette teinte à ce niveau d'intensité. Ouvrant ses mirettes, elle approcha son visage du sien et, sous le ronflement de ses pensionnaires, elle murmura un secret au jeune homme assoupi. S'adossant contre le pied d'une table, elle soupira. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Non, elle n'était pas son amie.

Tout ce qu'elle était pour lui n'était qu'une image floue, embrumé par l'alcool, du nom de "Meiling la gardienne des Oubliettes".

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

THE REVENGE OF NARUTO  
_Contrat mortel_

_Qu'es-tu dont devenu en mon nom ? Que feras-tu pour lui ? Vengeance ou abandon... je me demande encore quelle est ta réelle motivation._

Un nouveau matin se leva sur Konoha. Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiment dans les arbres, nullement conscients que leurs chants, parfois cacophoniques, réveillaient plus ou moins agréablement les citoyens assoupis. Un peu plus tard, se furent le bruit de pas, de sifflements, de cris, de discussions fortes et de charrettes qui effacèrent la mélodie de piaillements qu'un ninja ouvrit les yeux. Depuis la visite de cette femme, plutôt déterminée, il n'avait que dormi d'un œil ; tournant et retournant les raisons qui l'empêchaient de trouver son élève et le ramener à la réalité. Fixant son plafonnier comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses du monde, il repassa en vue le chemin houleux de son raisonnement. Il savait fort bien que d'offrir ses condoléances ne soulagerait pas la honte de Naruto. Il avait subi des sévices corporels, en plus de celles émotionnelles ; et il savait fort bien que la maitresse du village ne reviendrait jamais le voir. Non pas parce qu'elle le croyait toujours coupable, loin de là, mais à présent c'était elle qui ressentait une honte incommensurable due à son comportement. Elle aurait voulu réduire le véritable coupable en charpie, mais le ninja avait refusé de lui dire autre chose que « C'est ma faute.» alors elle s'en était prise à lui. Évidemment, elle lui avait présenté ses excuses, à demi-mot, certes, mais cela ne pourrait en rien réparer les torts qu'elle avait commis. Elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau, réglant les histoires de Konoha et prenait en charge les plaintes contre l'établissement où son protégé avait décidé de séjourner. Tout comme lui, elle connaissait la douleur vive de la perte d'un être cher. Elle ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de cesser de boire, car ce fut par ce moyen qu'elle oubliait, encore aujourd'hui, la mort de son frère et de son amant. Cependant, sur le coup de l'émotion, elle avait refusé d'écouter sa raison... comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là. Voilà pourquoi, du temps où le roi de Konoha avait fondé le village, avait décidé qu'aucun ninja ne devait céder à ses émotions. Elles sont redoutables et bien mauvaises conseillères. Sans elle, le monde ne connaitrait certainement aucune guerre, mais l'univers tout entier perdrait une raison d'exister. Ils ne seraient plus que des automates obéissants à des règles et aux ordres reçus. Bien que si l'on poussait se raisonnement à son extrême on pouvait aisément dire que les villages ninja n'auraient aucune raison d'être, puisque la discorde n'existerait pas.

Revenant à des pensées plus proches du réel, il se leva afin de faire sa toilette matinale. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Naruto à son triste sort, mais que pouvait-il réellement faire pour l'aider ? Il ne pouvait pas lui suggérer de vivre sa peine, car c'est ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle, bien qu'il ne le vit pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le pousser à la vengeance puisque Sasuke avait étudié les Arts interdits, ce que son élève n'avait qu'aperçu lorsqu'il avait volé le rouleau interdit, peu après son échec à l'école. Il regarda son reflet dans la glace, alors que visage ruisselait de fines gouttelettes d'eau.

« Quelle est la bonne chose à faire ?» se demanda-t-il.

Il pensa à sa propre situation, ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre ou recevoir lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de ses parents. Évidemment, la comparaison n'était pas la même, pour lui, cela avait été quelque peu facile de _simplement_ détester le bébé qui contenait en son corps le responsable de cette tuerie. Il avait trouvé la paix en puisant les plus sombres de ses émotions et les jetés sur cet enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer avec le temps. Cette douceur, cet apaisement, il ne les avait réellement ressentis que lorsqu'il avait accepté l'hôte du renard meurtrier et, évidemment, à évacuer sa souffrance par des larmes salvatrices plutôt qu'un rire mensonger. Enfilant sa tenue habituelle, il réalisa que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'écouter, de la même façon que le Hokage l'eut fait avec lui, le pauvre malheureux et de répondre honnêtement aux questions qu'il se posait. De lui mentir, il le savait, ne les mènerait nulle part ailleurs qu'au point de départ. Bien que l'idée d'être en compagnie de cette femme sans gêne, pour qui il ne portait pas grande affection due à son manque de... tout ce qu'il appréciait chez une personne, ne l'enchantait guère ; il enfila son manteau et sortit afin de se diriger vers la demeure des alcooliques de Konoha.

Ce fut sous ses coups puissants portés à la porte que la propriétaire des lieux émergea de son lourd sommeil. Agacée d'être privée du peu d'heures qu'elle avait pour dormir, elle se leva en maugréant contre ses voisins qui devaient trépigner d'impatience devant sa porte afin de lui formuler une nouvelle plainte due aux bruits de la soirée précédente. Après sa petite visite nocturne à ce professeur qui l'avait énervée par son manque d'énergie à agir, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir subir les affres d'une joute verbale véhémente pour une petite chansonnette. N'enfilant qu'une simple nuisette rose pâle opaque, elle descendit en râlant qu'elle arrivait. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut éblouie quelques secondes dû au soleil et ne remarqua qu'une simple masse obscure dans l'embrasure qui s'engouffra dans l'établissement.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillée. Je viens voir Naruto Uzumaki, on m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici, expliqua un homme sous une cape.

— Qui le demande ? intima-t-elle.

— Un vieil ami.»

La détentrice des yeux dorés scruta attentivement l'inconnu qui se dressait devant elle. Bien que son lourd capuchon lui masquait une partie du visage, elle vit une chevelure grisonnante et un oeil noir... étrangement, il ne lui était pas étranger, mais elle n'aurait su dire où elle avait bien pu le voir. Une petite pointe d'appréhension lui poignarda le ventre ; elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Décidée à ne pas le laisser s'approcher de son petit protégé, elle décida de lui tenir tête.

« Je suis désolée, mais sans un nom de votre part, je me verrai forcé de vous mettre dehors.

— Même si je vous décline mon identité, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous dirai la vérité ? »

Touché. Il venait de marquer un point important. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'entourage du jeune homme, bien qu'elle l'eût souhaité. C'est alors qu'elle lui demanda une chose que tout habitant ou visiteur de Konoha se devait de posséder.

« Montrez-moi votre "laissez-passer" alors. Si vous êtes un invité dans notre village, vous devez bien en avoir un ; dans le cas contraire, votre simple carte d'identité fera l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

—Évidemment.»

Sa voix mielleuse avait donné des frissons à la tenancière, instinctivement, elle se braqua lorsqu'il plongea sa main sous sa cape... pour en ressortir un petit bout de papier rouge attestant qu'il était le bienvenu en leurs murs. Soulagée, elle se ridiculisa en se répétant qu'elle écoutait beaucoup trop de films pour être si méfiante. Souriant à l'idée que le héros déchu allait, enfin, recevoir la visite d'un ami ; elle le conduit de bon coeur vers ce dernier, en prenant la peine d'expliquer ce qui l'avait conduit à cet état. Histoire à laquelle répondit l'inconnu par un simple :"C'est pour cela que je suis ici." qui rassura la propriétaire des lieux. Enjambant quelques-uns de ses pensionnaires, ils réussirent à atteindre l'endormi qui dû être secoué comme un pommier pendant quelques, longues, minutes afin d'être réveillé. Ouvrant un oeil, il vit le visage amical de Meiling, la seule qui avait su lui tendre une main et une oreille lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Il s'arrêta un instant sur l'iris à la couleur peu habituelle qu'elle possédait, puis arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il vit les joues de la demoiselle se colorer légèrement.

« Naruto, il y a un ami qui veut te voir, murmura-t-elle doucement.

— Qui ?

— Ne me reconnais-tu pas, Naruto ? »

Levant les yeux vers le détenteur de cette voix, qu'il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, ce fut son apparence qui força l'image de sa mémoire à envahir son esprit. Grimaçant un sourire, il demanda à la serveuse d'alcool de les laisser seul, ce qu'elle fit légèrement à contrecœur. L'homme encapuchonné prit place près de lui, en prenant soin de ne montrer son visage à personne d'autre et glissa une enveloppe près des mains du ninja.

« Je t'offrirais bien à boire, mais comme tu peux le voir ; c'est fermé.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour cette raison, jeune impertinent.

— Oh ! Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Je suis peut-être ivre du matin au soir, mais je sais encore ce que je fais... _la plupart du temps_.

— Je suis venu m'assurer que ce n'était justement pas dû à ton état que tu m'avais fait envoyer _ça_, dit-il en montrant du menton la lettre sur la table.

— Non, j'avais tous mes esprits ; comme en ce moment. Le marché tient toujours, si tu me donnes ce que je veux, je te donnerai ce que **vous** voulez.

— Et pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?

— Déjà, j'ai plus de paroles que ton ancien protégé. Si cela était un piège, tu aurais vu des centaines de ninja débarquer ici, en ce moment même, et je n'aurais pas été assez con pour te donner ce bout de papier qui te permet de te promener à ta guise dans leurs murs. »

L'étranger fut surpris de l'utilisation du terme "leurs" plutôt que "nos" qu'ils mentionnaient habituellement. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Une barbe de plusieurs jours bleuissait ses joues, une forte odeur d'alcool était empreinte dans ses vêtements, sa chevelure était en bataille, et sa posture... lui qui se tenait toujours fier et droit, était maintenant couchée sur le dessus de la table, le menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés. Il n'avait plus grand-chose du petit effronté qu'il avait connu. La perte de sa bien-aimée l'avait donc détruit à ce point... Pour une fois, il pouvait remercier son ancien élève pour son acte commis.

« Nous acceptons, mais nous partons dès maintenant. Je n'ai nullement l'envie de croiser un de tes frères.

— La fraternité et Konoha ne sont pas jumeaux...

— On l'aura compris. »

L'exclu du village caché des feuilles se leva malhabilement et se dirigea vers la trentenaire qui observait d'un oeil curieux la petite réunion entre amis.

« Meiling. Mon ami m'a convaincu de sortir de mon état... Je vais aller avec lui quelque temps, il m'aidera à me retrouver.

— C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle souriante.

— Merveilleuse, oui.

— Tu sais quand tu reviendras me voir ?

— Tout dépendra de la durée de ce voyage et où il me conduira.»

Sous un sourire chaleureux, il enlaça la femme qu'il l'avait aidé pendant les quelques mois où il avait été abandonné de tous.

« Fais attention à toi Naruto.» murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça gestuellement et retourna voir son ami de longue date. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'établissement, ils coururent jusqu'à un des remparts du village afin d'échapper à la vue des deux gardes de la grande porte. À quelques kilomètres dans la forêt, le jeune garçon eut une pensée pour la demoiselle aux yeux d'or. Il aurait voulu lui dire toute la vérité, mais s'il l'avait fait... elle aurait cherché à l'en dissuader. Il savait qu'elle nourrissait un sentiment à la nature indistincte pour lui, mais il devait agir pour sa défunte femme et que pour elle. En un sens, il reconnut en lui ce trait qu'il avait toujours incompris chez Sasuke ; le désir de vengeance. C'était uniquement dans ce but qu'il avait contacté Kabuto afin qu'il l'entraine à vaincre le meurtrier de Sakura. En échange... il lui donnerait le bien le plus précieux que le médecin-serpent convoitait depuis toujours.

Kyuubi.


	8. Chapter 8

THE REVENGE OF NARUTO

_Initiation à la vengeance_

_Je ne demande pas réparation. Je ne demande pas ta trahison. Naruto, oublie ma faiblesse et mes appels : ne viens pas me rejoindre !_

L'orphelin était fièrement dressé face à son nouveau maitre. Cet homme ne portait plus les traits de ce qui caractérisait sa race ; sa peau avait été modifiée en une série d'écailles fines, ses yeux à la forme d'amande avaient vu leur forme si plaisante s'étirer à un point tel que l'on ne pouvait plus que les associer à ceux d'un serpent. C'était là des changements physiques surprenants pour quiconque ignorait l'union Méphistophélès à laquelle le jeune médecin s'était abandonné ; mais pour ceux qui connaissaient la vérité, leur réaction n'avait d'égal que leur dégoût... un sentiment bien connu pour l'élève qui ne jugeait point l'homme-serpent qui se tenait face à lui. Orochimaru ou Kabuto, peu lui importait qui se tenait face à lui ; il avait bien plus en commun avec ces siamois d'âmes que les gens qui s'étaient dit être ses amis. Tout comme lui, il avait été abandonné, chassé, maudit ; puis, à chaque instant, on leur avait hurlé le désir ardent de les voir morts dans les plus atroces souffrances. À l'identique du Sannin, il avait perdu son maitre et le contrôle de sa vie ; tout cela par la faute de Konoha.

Mais bien que beaucoup les unissait, une chose ultime les liait les deux êtres ; le besoin de vengeance contre Sasuke Uchiha.

« Nous y sommes. » déclara froidement son nouvel instituteur.

Le renégat regarda autour de lui ; il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une pelouse rare et jaunâtre qui quémandait une simple goutte d'eau afin de retrouver un peu de sa vigueur. Une plaine sans obstacle... voilà qui était un choix discutable pour un entrainement, mais malgré cela, il ne souffla pas un mot à ce sujet. Après tout, il devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Pour commencer, sache que nous ne t'apprendrons aucun jutsu.

— Et je vaincrai Sasuke de quelle façon ? En lui jetant un verre d'eau au visage et en tirant ses cheveux ? répondit-il mécontent.

— Petit insolent, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Sers-toi de ta cervelle pour changer ; Sasuke a un avantage de taille sur toi ; le Sharingan. Tu as beau posséder la force de Kyûbi, tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec lui sur ce terrain. Peu importe la technique que tu utiliseras, il saura deviner lesquelles que tu emploieras. Tu devras être plus rapide que lui et plus agile. Tu dois rester hors de son champ de vision ; ce sera là ton unique chance d'échapper à ses techniques issues de sa capacité héréditaire.

— Restez hors de son champ de vision ? Pratique pour un combat ça ; restez cacher dans un buisson et attendre que l'ennemi tombe de fatigue dû à l'ennui, se moqua-t-il. Je pourrais peut-être emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de Harry Potter, non ? Tu crois qu'il me la prêtera?»

Excédé par la tirade plaintive caustique et incessante de son apprenti ; il ne se priva guère de lui balancer un coup de poing bien senti derrière cette tête de linotte.

« Aïe, dit-il simplement.

— Tu n'as qu'à le tromper ; tu maitrises bien une technique de clonage, non ? Il te faudra créer une diversion suffisamment grande pour avoir le temps nécessaire pour l'attaquer sans qu'il ne te voie.

— Ça, j'aurais très bien pu la trouver seul, comme un grand, cette idée.

— Ce que tu n'aurais pu trouver seul, mon cher petit, ce sont les techniques de combat à l'épée.

— L'épée ?»

Kabuto se félicita d'avoir, enfin, pu capter l'attention et l'intérêt du jeune homme. S'approchant de ce dernier, il sortit de l'intérieur de sa fidèle cape ; une longue épée, simple, dénudée de toutes fioritures. Banale, elle n'avait rien de différent d'un simple *sabre qu'utilisaient les samouraïs. Le jeune homme l'empoigna, la trouvant à peine plus lourde qu'un kunai.

« C'est donc à l'aide de ce bout d'acier que je vaincrai Sasuke ? » se demanda-t-il, septique.

« Tu ne sais pas la tenir comme il se doit, déclara le maitre d'armes.

— Ah ? Il y a une façon de tenir ce truc ?

— Évidemment, imbécile. Ne te contente pas de la tenir comme un vulgaire poignard. Pour obtenir plus de précision avec ton arme, tu dois passer ton index par-dessus la garde et le replier vers l'intérieur de ta main.

— Je vais me couper.

— Et alors ? s'étonna le serpent.

— Un doigt en moins, l'air de rien, ça peut être bien embêtant.

— A-t-on jamais vu cela ! Un ninja qui a peur de se couper. Non ! Tais-toi ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche. Tu veux ta vengeance ? Oui ! Alors, ferme là et apprends.»

Il avait oublié à quel point ce petit crétin avait le don de mettre ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Avant que ce dernier ne décide de répondre une quelconque idiotie, il prit la ferme décision de le surmener à un point tel qu'il n'aurait même plus la force de battre des cils. Le professeur lui fit d'abord pratiquer une attaque simple ; mais il vit sans peine que l'étudiant avait la fâcheuse tendance à laisser son épée basse — à tel point qu'il crût à un moment qu'il la laisserait tout simplement tomber au sol — et à avoir son bras libre qui se baladait au gré du vent... Il eut alors l'idée de lui offrir une épée longue ; une deux mains. La prise était sensiblement la même pour la main du haut, mais pour l'autre, elle devait à la fois tenir le manche, mais également protéger le membre sœur qui assurait la précision de l'attaque. Lorsqu'il demanda à son adversaire d'attaquer en sa direction, il fut heureux de voir que celui-ci semblait avoir une meilleure prise sur l'arme.

« Bien. Je vais t'apprendre les positions primaires, sois attentif.»

Le médecin recula sa jambe gauche puis s'appuya légèrement sur l'autre ; ce qui eut pour effet de la plier discrètement. Il leva ses bras dans un mouvement parfait afin que la garde soit à peine plus basse que ses pectoraux, sa lame était oblique au sol ; semblant pointer vers le visage d'un adversaire.

« Cette position de jambes est celle de base ; tu dois toujours être prêt à bouger ou esquiver un coup, en gardant appui sur celle-ci, tu amorces ton mouvement. Cette posture se nomme "Médiane", c'est souvent par cette dernière que tu commenceras un combat.»

Il garda la même position, mais descendit son épée vers le sol, en direction des pieds de son adversaire.

« Tu l'auras deviné ; celle-ci a pour nom « garde Basse ». Nul besoin de t'expliquer qu'elle sert à atteindre l'autre sous son bouclier ; elle peut également servir à titre de provocation pour démontrer un désintérêt au combat. »

Conservant la même position de pied, il monta l'épée au-dessus de sa tête tout en nommant cette posture « Haute, attaque. ». Il inclina ensuite très légèrement, la garde de l'arme tout près de son visage ; la lame pointant vers le sol.

« Celle-ci est la « garde pendante » ; tu peux l'utiliser afin de frapper par-dessus le bouclier et atteindre directement le visage de ton adversaire. Tu peux également t'en servir lorsque ta lame est bloquée par celle de l'autre. Elle glissera naturellement vers l'autre. »

Il tint alors son épée près de son corps, la garde au niveau de sa hanche droite, la pointe vers le sol.

« C'est la « garde arrière », essentiellement utile lorsque tu veux prendre un élan ou protéger tes jambes… ou simplement dégainer ton arme. »

Sans en perdre une goutte, l'orphelin écouta religieusement son maitre. À sa suite, il imita ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il les maitrisa. Il devait avouer que ces exercices étaient plus ardus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru ; il ne devait pas être statique, ni raide, garder son équilibre tout en étant conscient de la rapidité de ses mouvements. Seulement, il était difficile de contrôler ses bras, penser à bouger et à ne pas perdre son ennemi de vue… mais il ne se découragerait pas. S'il voulait vaincre Sasuke ; il devait maitriser ces techniques.

Alors, il s'entraina sans relâche. Son complice de vengeance lui apprit d'autres techniques de combat qui reprenait les positions de base, mais qui était plus centré sur l'attaque et le combat rapproché. Il y avait évidemment la Médiane, la Haute, Pendante, Arrière et la Basse, qui protégeait ou attaquait du côté droit ou gauche ; mais il apprit également l'intérieure gauche/droite — les mains au niveau de son cœur tenait sa lame parallèle au sol, parfaitement droite — la proche gauche/droite — les mains sous l'abdomen, l'épée fièrement dressée — qui avait pour but de contre-attaquer et était souvent conjugué à la « courte », la « latérale » puis la « longue » afin de repousser l'ennemi. Il s'agissait d'un enchainement classique qui consistait à rapprocher l'adversaire de son corps afin de pouvoir le laisser atteindre le « ricasso » — soit la partie non tranchante de la lame, située au-dessus de la garde — puis de se retirer vivement puis de redresser la lame pour exécuter une « Latérale » afin d'atteindre la tête de l'autre ou alors utiliser la « Longue » afin de le forcer à reculer.

Au commencement, il n'était guère doué. « Lamentable » était assurément le qualificatif qui lui sied le mieux. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus sa maitrise de la lame se perfectionnait. Cependant, se doutait-il qu'il n'était plus aujourd'hui que l'image de tout ce qu'il avait détesté dans le passé ? De tout son fiel, il avait hurlé contre ses ennemis, et parfois amis, qui ne vivaient que pour et par la vengeance, se moquant d'eux en les surnommant de « zombie à qui ont aurait lavé le cerveau ». Il riait jaune en voyant ce qu'il était devenu… Lui qui voulait tout protéger, maintenant ne voulait que détruire.

Ou plutôt… le détruire.

Se doutait-il seulement que la personne qui alimentait ses pensées meurtrières était, en fait, tout près de lui ? Sasuke Uchiha n'avait eu de cesse de le surveiller, dans le passé ; mais aujourd'hui, il le faisait pour une tout autre raison. Il s'amusait : oui ! À le regarder se détruire, à le voir suer sang et eau afin de voir l'assassin de sa putain écorché vif. Lui qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il le considérait comme son frère ; il n'en fut jamais rien en ce qui le concernait. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'aujourd'hui, sa vision avait changé. Désormais, il vivait pour le même but que le sien ; cet être si parfait avait enfin découvert la puissance de la haine. Son plan fonctionnait comme il l'avait planifié ; enfin, il se combattrait avec les réelles armes d'un guerrier.

Voilà presque une année qu'il avait assouvi son caprice sur l'insignifiante donzelle et presque six mois que le ninja au regard céruléen s'entrainait avec son ancien maître. Le combat promis ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. À cette pensée, un frisson le parcouru. Sous ses yeux, il vit alors son adversaire couper un pantin d'entrainement en deux.

Il sourit.

« Je t'attends Naruto… » murmura-t-il.


End file.
